Behind Closed Doors
by A. D. Martin
Summary: Takes place after the middle of season 2 when Angel becomes evil. This is a different take on the relationship between Buffy and Angelus.
1. Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:** Buffy is a slayer and Angel/Angelus is a vampire. Buffy's relationship with Angelus is going to be told differently from the television series. Also, I tweaked Buffy's personality. Everything from season 1 to the middle of season 2 when Angel transformed Angelus has already happened. This story comes from Buffy's POV and contains strong language and sexual content.

For those of you who read the story before the content changed, several chapters have been altered because I felt the story needed to be changed. The prologue has been completely taken out of the story because I felt that it was unnecessary. The first chapter has been completely rewritten.

Please read and review! I absolutely love feedback!

* * *

**Blink of an Eye**

The love of my life, Angel had transformed from a sweet and caring man into a vicious and manipulative monster within the blink of an eye. After Angel changed into Angelus, I was heartbroken. Every time I saw Angelus, I would look to see if there was a glimmer of Angel inside of him, but there was not. Angelus found it amusing that I still hoped that Angel would return. He taunted me about it every chance he got.

After several months had passed, I managed to accept that Angel was coming back. Angelus actually made it much easier for me to realize that Angel was gone because he constantly tormented me. Angelus had become my own personal stalker. At first, he followed me everywhere that I went. Then, he started coming into my bedroom while I slept during the night and draw pictures of me. The next morning, I would find an envelope with a drawing of me sleeping inside of it. I had to find a way to stop him from entering my house because he could do anything to me while I was asleep, so I enlisted in Giles and the gang to find a spell to keep Angelus out of my house.

* * *

As I walked through the doors of the library, I asked, "Did you have any luck finding a spell to keep Angelus out?"

"I found a spell that temporarily wards off vampires," Giles informed me.

"How long does it last?" I questioned.

"It does not say anything about the length of time," Giles answered. "The spell requires several ingredients that we should be able to purchase at the magic shop."

"I will get the ingredients," I said taking the book out of his hands. "Hopefully, we will be able to do the spell tonight because my mom is out of town."

* * *

By the time that I left the magic shop, it was already dark. As I headed to the house, I started to feel Angelus' presence.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned in Angelus' direction where he stood in the shadows.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" I wondered.

Angelus walked out of the shadows with a smirk on his face and replied, "I do, but I know how much it hurts you to see me because I have lover boy's face, so I make time for it."

If Angelus would have said that to me a few months ago, I would have broken down in tears, but I have gotten used to his threats and insults.

"It gets easier for me to see you every day. Eventually, I will be able to kill you," I threatened.

Angelus chuckled, "You have not gotten the guts."

"Give me time," I replied as I did several months ago when he first emerged.

"I am," Angelus said as his signature smirk formed on his face.

I did not say anything. I just studied his facial features.

_I'd like to kiss that smirk off his face. Where the hell did that come from? _

"I have to go. I don't have time to deal with you anymore," I said walking away from him.

"Hopefully, I will see you later. Don't forget to leave your window open for me tonight," Angelus called out as I continued to head towards my house.

"You will not be able to get in my window after tonight," I muttered knowing that he could not hear me.

* * *

When I arrived home, Giles and the gang were waiting for me in the family room.

"What took you so long?" Willow asked as I handed the bag of ingredients to Giles.

"I ran into Angelus," I answered.

"What did he say?" Xander wondered.

"He told me to leave my window open for him tonight," I scoffed.

Willow made an expression to show that she was grossed out by Angelus' words and said, "That is so creepy."

I nodded in agreement with her, "I know."

Giles finished mixing the ingredients. As he poured the ingredients in front of my door, Giles said a spell in a foreign language.

"How will we know if it worked?" I asked.

"We don't know if it worked yet. We will find out tonight when Angelus tries to enter the house. A barrier should stop him," Giles explained to me.

"I hope it work," I said with hope.

"If he tries to harm you, you call me immediately," Giles said before he left along with Xander and Willow.

* * *

While I was taking a bath, I heard a loud sound coming from outside of the house. I hurried to get out of the bathtub and pulled on my robe. I went downstairs, unlocked the front door, and stepped onto the porch to see Angelus standing in the yard. He tried walking towards me, but an invisible barrier pushed him back. I breathed a sigh of relief because the spell actually worked.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently. "You can't get in my house."

"What did you do?" Angelus questioned with anger.

"Well…I cast a little spell to keep you from coming into my house," I answered.

"You Bitch!" Angelus exclaimed with fury.

I laughed at his anger. I held my hand and waved at him with a grin on my face, "Bye Angelus."

Angelus growled as I turned to walk into the house. As I stepped into my house, I realized that I was still in my bathrobe which caused an idea to pop in my head. It was very unlike me to do what I was about to do, but I could not help myself.

I turned my head and called out, "Angelus!"

"What?" Angelus asked.

I smirked at him and dropped my bathrobe displaying the back of my naked body to him causing to let out another growl. I winked at him before I used my foot to kick the front door shut.


	2. Beautiful Nightmare

**Beautiful Nightmare**

It had been several days since Giles had casted the spell over my house to keep Angelus out. Luckily, the spell still had not worn off which helped me sleep easier at night. I hoped that it would last until Giles could find a spell that would make it permanent. I also noticed that Angelus had not seemed to be tormenting me lately. I wondered if he left town, but that seemed too good to be true.

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Angelus asked stopping me as I walked in the cemetery.

_Apparently, it was too good to be true._

"Actually, I was hoping that you would have left town," I responded.

"I would never do that. I have too much fun tormenting you," Angelus said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Before I could say a word, a vampire appeared out of nowhere. He picked me off the ground and hurled in Angelus' direction. Angelus went down on the ground with me on top of him. While I lay on top of him, Angelus' eyes connected with mine. I saw his brown eyes darken with lust. As his hand traveled up the side of my body, Angelus watched me intently to see my reaction. I felt as if my body was on fire. However, Angelus and I were broken out of our trance when the vampire came running towards us. I jumped off Angelus and focused on the vampire. I fought him for a few minutes and managed to stake him.

I looked at Angelus who was standing against the wall of the mausoleum staring at me. I did not speak to him and left the cemetery to go home.

* * *

When I returned home, I took a quick shower and crawled in my bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I could not stop thinking about what happened between Angelus and me in the cemetery. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

_I was standing in the family room of the Angelus' creepy mansion. I glanced down at my body to see what I wearing. I was in a white tank top with black shorts that I wore to bed. _

"_How the hell did I get here?" I asked myself. _

_I heard the sound of fire crackling, so I looked in the direction of the fireplace to see Angelus standing in front of it. _

"_Why am I here?" I asked Angelus._

"_You want to be here," Angelus replied as he continued to stare at the roaring fire._

"_Why would I want to be here?" I questioned with confusion._

_Angelus turned his head and answered, "I'm here. You want me just as much as I want you," Angelus answered. _

_I did not hear myself denying the fact that I wanted him. _

_Angelus began walking towards me causing me to step back from him until I hit the wall. He put his hands against the wall beside my face to trap me. His eyes darkened with lust. Surprisingly, I was not disgusted by it. I was turned on by it. Angelus brushed his lips against the side of my neck. As my heart rate accelerate, my body flushed with desire. _

"_What are you doing to me?" I wondered breathlessly. _

"_I'm giving what you want," Angelus responded while he moved his lips closer to mine. He was waiting for me to kiss him. _

_I tried to resist the urge to kiss him, but I could not do it. I gave in and pulled him into a kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss._

"_Say my name," Angelus commanded between kisses._

"_Angelus," I moaned. _

Suddenly, I was awakened by the blaring of my alarm clock.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It was all a dream."


	3. The Plague

**The Plague**

After my dream about Angelus, I could not get it out of my mind. In my dream, I was overcome with desire for Angelus. For some reason, I did not make me sick to think about it. Because of the dream, I avoided Angelus like the plague. I patrolled as little as possible and stayed away from Angelus' usual hangouts. Unfortunately, demonic activity started to increase which meant that I had to start patrolling every night.

* * *

While I wandered around the cemetery looking for something to kill, I began to feel that familiar presence. I looked to see Angelus leaning against the wall of the mausoleum.

"You have been avoiding me," Angelus stated.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I walked away in the opposite direction.

"We almost kissed," Angelus reminded me.

"No, we did not," I lied. "I would never kiss you. You disgust me."

"You're lying," Angelus said knowingly following me.

"No, I'm not," I denied. "Now, leave me alone. I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

Angelus stepped in front of me to make me stop.

"Get out of my way!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

I turned to walk away from him again, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Angelus, let me go!" I yelled trying to get my arm out of his grip.

When I could not get my arm out of his hand, I pushed Angelus as hard as I could in hopes that it would make him let go of me. Instead, Angelus fell to the ground taking me with him. Once again, I found myself laying on top of Angelus and looking into his dark eyes.

Angelus repeated his actions from the previous night. His hand traveled up the side of my body until it landed on the side of my neck. Suddenly, Angelus pushed his lips against mine. As I deepened the kiss, Angelus flipped us over, so he would be on top of me.

Then, I realized what I was doing and pushed Angelus off of me.

I got off the ground and asked myself, "What the hell am I doing?"

"I knew you wanted me," Angelus commented with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him before I hurried out of the cemetery.


	4. Pain In The Ass

**Pain in the Ass**

"Hey," I greeted Giles as I entered the library.

I could see the worried expression on his face which meant that there was trouble.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"It seems that Angelus is behind the incessant demonic activity lately," Giles informed me.

I rolled my eyes, "What a surprise. He is such a pain in the ass."

"I think he is planning something big, so he is trying to keep you distracted. We need to find out what is it," Giles pointed out.

I nodded in agreement, "I know. I will figure it out."

* * *

I decided to sneak into the mansion where Angelus had been living with Spike and Drusilla. I crept through the backyard and went around the front. I peeked into the window to see Spike and Drusilla sitting in the family room. I listened to their conversation until I realized that Drusilla was jabbering on about her dolls to Spike who looked annoyed.

I returned to the backyard and made my way to the backdoor. Fortunately, the backdoor was unlocked, so I quietly opened the door and walked softly into the mansion.

I chose to go in the opposite direction of the family room which took me down a long hallway with a door at the end of it. I touched the wooden door to see if there was presence on the other side. When I did not feel another presence, I opened the door to find a library. In the corner of the library, I spotted a cherry oak desk with a small lamp and stacks of paper on it.

I shuffled through the stacks of papers which appeared to be bank statements, bills, and deeds. I opened the top drawer to find stamps, envelopes, note pads, and pens. I moved down to the bottom drawer and looked through it. There was a row of file folders. I riffled through the file folders until I reached the end of the row where I found an old, leather bound book.

When I opened the book, I saw that title was Acathla. I flipped through the pages of the book and read a few passages to learn that Acathla was a demon who had been entombed in a statue.

"Why would Angelus care about this particular demon?" I wondered.

"Looks like you found my secret," Angelus said causing me to jump in fear.

"Don't you know that it is rude to sneak up on a person that is going through your stuff?" I asked with sarcastically.

Angelus chuckled at my comment and said, "I will remember that next time."

Angelus walked over to me and snatched the book out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed trying to grab the book from him, but he held out of my reach.

"There is no way in hell you are getting this book. I need it," Angelus informed me.

I tried to think of a way to get the book from Angelus, so I could take it back to Giles. Then, I remembered what Angelus said in my dream about it.

_You want me just as much as I want._

"I bet I can get you to give me the book," I said with mischievous smile on my face.

Angelus laughed and asked, "Really? What would that be?"

I moved closer to Angelus until I was pressed up against him. After I slowly rubbed my hands up his chest through his shirt, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my sideways and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Give me the book, Angelus," I commanded seductively.

"No," Angelus replied staring at my lips.

I moved my lips closer to his lips, but I stopped before our lips could touch.

"I want the book, so give it to me," I demanded once again.

"Fuck the book. I want you," Angelus said throwing the book and pulling me into a kiss.

Angelus swept his tongue across my bottom lip causing them to part instinctively. I bit Angelus' bottom lip making him growl.

Angelus and I continued to kiss passionately as we made our way to the desk. After he lifted me onto the desk, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Angelus' lips left mine and trailed down to the side of my neck. He began sucking on the side of my neck eliciting a moan from me.

Angelus and I broke out of our lust-induced haze when we heard a grunting noise in the doorway. Angelus and I glared at the person who interrupted us—Spike.

"This better be good," Angelus warned.

"Someone is here to see you. He said it is an urgent matter," Spike informed Angelus.

Angelus turned his attention to me and said, "I have to deal with this situation."

I nodded in understanding, "Ok."

After Angelus left the room, I got myself together. I noticed that he forgot about the book, so I grabbed it and left the house.

* * *

After leaving the mansion, I snuck through my bedroom window because I knew my mother was asleep. As usual, I took a quick shower and got into my bed. Before I went to sleep, I decided to look through the book that I took from Angelus.

I learned that Acathla was a demon who was entombed in a statue many centuries ago. If he was freed, Acathla would bring forth hell on Earth. Angelus must have Acathla's statue and sword, a spell, and potion to free Acathla.

_Why would Angelus want to bring forth hell on Earth?_

While I was at school, I stopped by the library to give the book about Acathla to Giles.

"Look what I found in Angelus' mansion last night," I said showing the book to Giles.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"It is a book about a demon named Acathla," I answered.

"The demon that was entombed in a statue during the twelfth century and can bring fourth hell," Giles said in a dreary tone.

"That's him," I replied handing the book to Giles. "I looked through some of the book, but most of it is written in Latin."

Giles flipped through the book as he said, "I will translate what is written in the book and let you know what I find out."

"I am not going to patrol tonight. I need a break," I informed Giles.

"You do need a break," Giles agreed. "However, you are going to start patrolling again tomorrow."

* * *

Xander and Willow stopped by my house to pick me up, so we could go to the Bronze. It felt nice to finally have a night off and hang out with my friends.

Xander, Willow, and I sat a table in the corner of the Bronze while we drank punch and talked. For a few minutes, I felt as if I was a normal teenager. However, that feeling faded when I started sensing Angelus' presence. I glanced around the room to see where he was and found him staring at me on the other side. Luckily, Xander and Willow did not see him.

"Xander, do you want to dance?" Willow asked.

"Sure," Xander answered. "What about you, Buff? Do you want to dance?"

"Maybe later. I need to go to the restroom," I replied before I got out of my seat and walked to the restroom.

After I went into the restroom, I fixed my makeup and brushed my hair. I put my makeup and brush back in my handbag.

"I thought we discussed your stalker tendencies," I reminded Angelus when I felt him standing behind me.

Angelus moved up behind me and smirked, "My stalker tendencies do not seem to bother you anymore."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I'm looking for something to eat and you look delicious right now," Angelus answered as he checked me out and licked his lips.

"You are never going to eat me," I said before I realize how dirty it sounded.

Angelus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Oh yes, I am."

"That's not what I meant," I replied.

Angelus moved up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You know you want me to eat you, Buffy."

I turned around to face Angelus and said, "You are never going to take a bite out of this."

I walked towards the door of the bathroom.

"I can find someone else," Angelus said trying to get a rise out of me.

"I suggest that you go and find a blood bank because I am not in the mood to fight with you tonight," I retorted as I went out of the bathroom door.

Angelus grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a dark corner, so no one could see us.

"I don't want to fight with you right now," Angelus said huskily.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing the answer.

Angelus smirked, "Buffy, you know exactly what I want."

It took all of my power to stop myself from kissing him, but I had to set some boundaries with him. I did not want him to believe that he held all the power.

"Well, you can't have it," I said pushing Angelus away from me.

I decided to join Xander and Willow on the dance floor.


	5. Thorn In My Side

**Thorn In My Side**

"The book about Acathla does not provide enough information. We need to find out if Angelus has found Acathla and what the full extent of his plans is," Giles explained.

"I guess I need to get back into the mansion," I said.

"Be careful, Buffy. Angelus must not find out that we know anything his about his plans," Giles reminded me.

I nodded in understanding, "I am going to go find out what he is doing."

* * *

I arrived at the mansion and knocked on the wooden door. I had two stakes and tranquilizers darts in my pocket.

Spike opened the door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes at his bad attitude, "I'm here to see Angelus."

"He is not here," Spike replied.

"That's good," I said forcing myself into the house and stabbing Spike in the neck with the tranquilizer.

"Ah…bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed in pain before he passed out.

Drusilla came into the room to find out about the commotion. I managed to inject the tranquilizer leading her to fall out on the floor. When a vampire is injected tranquilizers, it knocks them out for several hours, so I had time to search the house unless Angelus came home.

First, I searched library and rifled through Angelus' desk again, but I could not find anything. I looked behind the books to see if I could find something. Then, I pulled a book out that caused the case to move revealing a secret room.

I flipped on the light to see a desk with books and papers scattered all over it. I grabbed the books and put them in my bag. I shuffled through the papers. I found old maps and letters written in Latin, so I placed them in the bag with the books. I continued to look around the room to see if I missed anything, but I seemed to have gotten everything that seemed important. I got out of the secret room and hurried out of the house before Angelus returned home.

* * *

After I left the mansion, I headed to Giles' loft to give him the maps and old letters. Xander, Willow, and I flipped through the books while Giles translated the letters.

"Did you figure anything out?" I questioned.

"No, I have not. However, I will continue to search for answers," Giles answered.

"I need to return this stuff to Angelus' mansion. Did you make copies of the letters and maps?" I asked.

Giles nodded, "Yes, I did."

I gathered up the books, letters, and maps and placed them in my bag.

* * *

When I returned to the mansion, I found that Spike and Drusilla were still knocked off from the injection of tranquilizers and Angelus was still gone. I went into the library and pulled on the book that opened the book case to the secret room. I put everything back in its location and got out of the room.

As I was about to leave, I sensed that Angelus was coming and I knew that he was aware of my presence in the house. I remembered that I still had that book about Acathla in my bag, so I decided to pretend that I was returning it to him. While I waited for Angelus to walk into the library, I kicked back on the black leather sofa.

Angelus walked into the library and shut the door behind him.

"Why are Spike and Dru passed out in the floor in the family room?" Angelus questioned.

"They were getting on my nerves, so I injected them with tranquilizers. It should only last for a few more minutes," I assured him.

I pulled the book about Acathla out of my bag and handed it to Angelus, "I came to return this book to you."

Angelus took the book from me and placed it back into the bottom drawer of the desk, "I assume you found everything that you needed."

I nodded, "I did. Why do you have to be such a thorn in my side?"

"If I wasn't, life would not be much fun," Angelus commented.

Angelus took a seat beside me on the sofa which made me nervous. His eyes clouded with desire, but I did not understand why.

"Stop biting your lip," Angelus commanded softly as he pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. "It makes me want to bite it."

"I didn't even realize that I was doing it," I replied.

Angelus traced my bottom lip with his thumb and put his other hand on the side of my face. He inched his lips closer to mine until they met. I wound my hands into his hair. Angelus and I fell back onto the sofa and continued to kiss.

As the kisses became more intense, heat coursed through my veins and wetness pooled between my legs. I started unbuttoning Angelus' black shirt until I became frustrated and ripped the shirt open. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. Angelus and I stopped kissing, so he could pulled my shirt over my head. After my shirt came off, I laid back on the sofa while Angelus kissed down my neck until he reached the tops of my breasts.

"Angelus!" Spike called out.

Angelus and I ignored Spike. However, he came into the library and said Angelus' name once again.

Angelus growled with anger.

"What the fuck do you want, Spike?" I questioned with anger.

"Angelus, you have a phone call," Spike informed him.

Angelus and I groaned in frustration.

"I should have stabbed you with two tranquilizers," I commented causing Angelus to chuckle.

"You're lucky that I haven't killed you, Slayer," Spike snarled.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again," Angelus snapped at Spike. "Tell him that I will be a minute."

Spike walked out of the library to do as Angelus wanted.

"I have to take this call," Angelus said with frustration in his voice.

"It's alright," I replied putting my shirt back on. "I need to go home anyway."

I grabbed my bag out of the floor and headed towards the door. Angelus grabbed my arm to stop me, so I looked at him questioningly. He kissed me one last time before I left the house to go home.


	6. Sneak Into Your Bedroom

**Sneak into Your Bedroom**

On Friday night, I decided to stay home instead of going to the Bronze. My mother went on a date, so I had the house to myself.

While I was watching television, I heard a sound coming from outside of the house, so I grabbed a stake for protection. I walked out onto the front porch to see Angelus standing in the yard.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered putting the stake away.

"I came to talk to you, but I cannot come into your house," Angelus pointed out.

"Angelus, I will invite you into my home under one circumstance," I said.

"What is it?" Angelus asked.

"You will never sneak into my bedroom and draw pictures of me while I sleep like a creeper again," I answered.

"Alright," Angelus agreed. "Next time that I sneak into your bedroom, I will fuck you instead."

I chuckled at his crude comment, but I quickly became serious. "Promise me," I commanded.

"I promise that I will never sneak into your bedroom and draw pictures of you while you sleep, but I will still sneak into your bedroom," Angelus added with a smirk.

"Angelus, I invite you in my house," I said opening the door for him to come into the house.

As Angelus walked into the house, he took my hand and pulled me inside with him. Then, Angelus shut the door behind us and pushed me against it. He attacked my lips with his.

Angelus lifted me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Angelus," I moaned.

Angelus broke the kiss and groaned.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"I came here to tell you that I am going to go out of town for a few weeks," Angelus answered.

After Angelus let me down onto the floor, we sat down on the sofa.

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"I am going to Europe," Angelus replied.

"To find Acathla," I stated knowingly.

"What do you know about Acathla?" Angelus questioned.

"I know that if Acathla is released, hell will be released on Earth and demons will take over the world," I replied. You're endangering the human race."

"I don't give a damn about the human race," Angelus retorted.

"You live off the human race. I am a part of the human race," I reminded him. "You are endangering my life too. Do you not give a damn about me? Is your plan more important than me?"

"Buffy, I need you to understand," Angelus said in hopes of calming me down.

"I don't want to understand. I want you to get out of my house," I said as I pointed towards the front door.

"I said get out!" I yelled with anger.

Angelus stormed out of my house and slammed the door behind him.


	7. Blistering Heat

**Blistering Heat**

School was finally out for the summer. I did not have to worry about waking up early, doing homework, and studying for exams for three months. The downside of this summer was that an intense heat wave had hit Sunnydale. It had not rained in a month which made the heat worse.

I had not seen Angelus since we had gotten in an argument at my house a month ago. At first, I was thankful that Angelus had left Sunnydale because it gave me time to clear my head. However, I did not expect him to be gone this long, so I started to miss him.

After I came home from the last day of school, I saw luggage beside the door.

"Mom, I'm home," I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," my mother replied.

"What is the deal with the luggage beside the door?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I am going to Los Angeles for a week to help a gallery," my mother answered. "You are going to stay here. Remember the rules—no boys and parties."

I nodded in understanding, "I understand, Mom. I am exhausted, so I am going upstairs to take a nap. Wake me up before you leave."

* * *

_When I woke up, I found myself in a strange bedroom. I looked around the bedroom until I spotted Angelus propped up against the mantle of the fireplace. _

"_Angelus," I called out walking towards him._

_He glanced at me with a smile on his face, "I'm not Angelus."_

"_Angel," I said with surprise._

"_You don't love me anymore," Angel stated._

"_I do love you, but things have changed," I pointed out. _

"_You are falling in love with him now," Angel said sadly._

_I nodded, "I am falling in love with him. He doesn't have a soul, so he could never love me."_

"_He may not have a soul, but it doesn't mean that he cannot love. He already loves you," Angel informed me._

"_I don't understand," I said with confusion._

"_Why do you think that Angelus has spent so much time to torment you? You make him feel emotions that he has never felt. He wanted to punish you for it," Angelus explained._

"_I thought you loved me, not him," I reminded him._

"_I do love you, but he loves you too. He is a part of me. In order for me to fall in love you, he had to fall in love with you too. I may not exist without the soul, but he does exist with the soul," Angel said making me understand Angelus better._

"_Angelus loves me," I realized._

"_Of course, I do," he replied with a smirk._

_I looked up to see that Angel had transformed into Angelus, "Angelus."_

_Angelus held out his hand for me to take. After I took his hand, I spotted a silver band wrapped around his ring finger. _

"_What is that?" I wondered touching the band._

"Buffy," my mother called causing me to wake from my dream.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the Bronze with Xander and Willow, I headed to the usual places that I patrolled because I told Giles that I would patrol tonight. As I walked through the cemetery, I began to sense Angelus' presence.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. The atmosphere suddenly changed and sizzled with sexual tension.

I honestly have no idea who made the first move, but Angelus and I were kissing with such intensity that it was as if our lives depended on it. As we kissed, the sound of thunder boomed and lightning lit up the night sky. Then, rain started pouring down from the sky causing us to get soaked, but neither one of us cared.

Angelus and I backed up against the wall of the mausoleum. I unbuttoned his black shirt and pushed it off his shoulders along with his leather jacket. Angelus pulled my blouse over my head and threw it somewhere on the ground. I hitched my leg around Angelus' waist. He reached underneath my skirt ripping my black thongs off of me before I unfastened his pants. Angelus did not even both to take off my skirt or his pants.

After I wrapped my legs around him, Angelus aligned his cock with my entrance and thrusted into me leading us both to moan in pure ecstasy. The experience felt so rushed, overwhelming, and passionate.

"Angelus," I groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Buffy," Angelus said huskily as his thrusts became faster and harder pushing me to the brink.

When I went over the edge, I screamed out, "Angelus!"

Angelus came right after me. He stood there inside of me for a few minutes while we calmed down from our orgasms. Angelus pecked me on the lips before he pulled out of me and let me down onto the ground.

Angelus fastened his pants up and put his shirt back on along with jacket. Meanwhile, I put on my soaked top and looked for my panties.

"Where are my panties?" I wondered.

"I'm sure that they are around here somewhere," Angelus replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I have a feeling that you are lying."

"Me. Never," Angelus said pretending to be offended.


	8. Pissed Off

**Pissed Off**

"That should not have happened," I stated as I put on my soaked clothes.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Angelus replied buttoning his black shirt.

"I'm still pissed off because you went to Europe to find Acathla's statue," I informed Angelus.

"You will get over it," Angelus said moving closer to me.

I rolled my eyes and punched Angelus in the face causing him to yell out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Angelus asked holding his nose.

"Do not think that sex is going to make this better," I answered walking out of the cemetery.

* * *

After I got out of the shower, I went into my bedroom to get dressed for bed. However, Angelus was standing in my bedroom staring out of the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Angelus did not answer the question. He continued to stand there and stare out the window. I knew that he was trying to think of something to say, so I waited for him to speak.

"I hate the way you make me feel. It used to make me sick. You are my biggest weakness which means that you can hurt me. You have consumed my entire life. My life feels as if it would be nothing without you in it. You make me feel so powerless. I fucking hate it. I went to Europe and found Acathla. I wanted to bring him here and bring forth hell on Earth, but I could not do it because of you. I did not want to risk losing you," Angelus explained.

"Do you think that I don't feel the same way about you? I hate it too. You are supposed to be enemy. I was born to hate you, but I can't do it," I replied.

"I'm not like the soul. I am going to do things that you hate. I am going to hurt you and you will hate me in the end," Angelus stated knowingly.

I walked over to Angelus and put my hand on his cheek to get him to look at me. I looked into his brown eyes and said, "I know you are nothing like Angel and I don't expect you to be, but I could never hate you."


	9. Between Friends

**Between Friends**

After I finished patrolling, I went to the mansion. When I walked into the mansion, I saw Angelus sitting on the black sofa.

"Hey," I greeted him as I took a seat in his lap.

Angelus wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey."

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you," Angelus answered.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I stated.

"What is it?" Angelus wondered.

"I want to tell my friends about us," I informed Angelus.

"They are going to be thrilled," Angelus said sarcastically.

"I don't care what they think about us. We have been together for two months. It's time to tell them," I pointed out.

Angelus nodded in agreement, "You're right."

I started to climb out of Angelus' lap, but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angelus questioned.

"I told you last night that I have to go home and have dinner with my mother because she wants to start having dinner once a week," I replied kissing Angelus.

Angelus deepened the kiss and groaned, "Are you sure you can't stay longer? I will make it worth your while."

I broke the kiss and said, "I'm sure you would, but I have to go."

The next day, I called Xander, Cordelia, Oz, and Willow and asked them to meet me at Giles' place.

"Hey," I greeted Xander, Willow, and Giles as I walked through the front door.

"Hey, you said you had something important that you needed to tell us. Is everything ok?" Willow asked with concern.

"Everything is fine," I assured them. "You're not going to like what I am about to tell you, but I hope that you will accept it."

"What is it?" Xander wondered.

"Angelus and I are together," I announced.

"Are you serious? Angelus is evil. He has been tormenting us for months," Xander pointed out.

"He has not been bothering us lately," I reminded them.

"Do you honestly think that Angelus is going to change just because you are screwing him?" Xander questioned with anger.

"I never said that he was going to change, but I hope he will," I answered.

"You're being an idiot," Xander insulted. "You should not be with him."

"I am with Angelus. You don't have to like it, but you do have accept it if you want to be in my life," I said trying not lose my temper. "I have an idea. On Friday night, Angelus and I can go to the Bronze with you and hang out."

"I don't want to hang out with Angelus," Xander retorted.

"It could not hurt anything," Willow pointed out.

"It will be great. Please Xander," I begged.

Xander buckled under pressure and said, "I will do it for you."

"Thank you," I said happily hugging Xander.

After I talked with my mother on the phone, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, I saw Giles standing there.

"I am not in the mood to hear a lecture right now," I said.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I just want to talk," Giles informed me.

I motioned for Giles to come into the house and closed the door behind him.

"I am trying to understand how this happened. You and Angelus hated each other. Now, you are in a relationship with him," Giles pointed out.

"It started two months ago. Somehow, things changed between us. We have feelings for each other," I informed Giles.

"How can you be sure that he feels the same way as you do about him?" Giles asked.

"When he went to Europe, Angelus found the Queen, but he didn't drink her blood because of me. He knew that I would be her first target, so he didn't do it," I explained.

"Wow," Giles said with surprise.

"I know," I replied.

"You must be the reason why Angelus has stopped his quest to torment the residents of Sunnydale," Giles realized.

"I am not particularly happy about your relationship with Angelus, but I can deal with it. Please be careful with him, Buffy. I don't want you to get hurt," Giles said with concern.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Giles replied. "I should go."

When it started to get dark, I headed to the mansion to talk Angelus.

"Hey Babe," Angelus said pecking me on the lips after I walked into the mansion.

I smiled, "Hey."

"How did the talk with your friends go?" Angelus asked.

"Better than I expected," I answered. "I told them that you and I would hang out with them at the Bronze on Friday night."

"What do I get if I do it?" Angelus wondered.

I smirked, "I will give you sex whenever you want for a month. Plus, I will let you tie me up and blindfold me."

Angelus wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Can I spank you too?"

I laughed, "I'll think about it."

"Well, let's get started," Angelus said laying me back on the sofa and kissing me.

On Friday night, Angelus picked me up at my house and took me to the Bronze. I spotted the gang sitting on the sofa in the corner of the Bronze.

"Be nice," I demanded as Angelus and I walked over.

"When am I not nice?" Angelus asked. "I'm nice to you."

"Because I have sex with you almost every night," I pointed out.

"That's true," Angelus agreed.

"Hey," I greeted my friend.

"Hey," each one of them said.

Angelus and I sat down on the sofa across from them. Everyone sat in silence until I slight elbowed Angelus encouraging him to speak.

"How's it going?" Angelus asked everyone.

"It's going great," Willow answered.

Silence again.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "This is so awkward. You guys did not act this way around Angel."

"Angel didn't try to kill us," Cordelia reminded me with honesty.

Angelus nodded, "She's right, Babe."

"Angelus," I growled.

"I don't know what to talk about with them. They don't like me and I'm not a big fan of them. Well, Willow is alright and I don't know werewolf boy really well," Angelus stated.

"You are here to show them that you care about me and you are not going to torment us anymore," I informed him.

"Here is the deal. Buffy and I are in a relationship. I care about her, so I do not want to hurt her. If I hurt any of you, I would hurt her, so I am not going to torment you anymore," Angelus explained. "Does that make you feel better?"

Everyone nodded and said, "Ok."

"That's great. Can we go home and have sex now?" Angelus asked.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No."

Angelus huffed and sat back on the sofa.


	10. Stay With Me

**Author's Note: **I am doing some rewrites to the story. Chapter 9, Between Friends has been rewritten, so please be sure to read it. Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

"I think my mom has a boyfriend in New York," I stated coming into the mansion.

"Why?" Angelus asked.

"She is going to New York again for two weeks," I replied.

"Maybe she just has to work," Angelus pointed out.

"I don't know," I responded.

"You should come and stay with me while she is gone," Angelus suggested.

"Really? You want me to stay here?" I questioned.

"Yea," Angelus answered. "You have stayed here before. You have a toothbrush and clothes here."

"I stayed here for a weekend, but we have never stayed together for two whole weeks," I reminded him.

"Buffy, I plan for you to move in here eventually, so I think we need to get used to being together for long periods of time," Angelus explained.

"Have you seriously thought about living with me?" I wondered with a smile.

Angelus nodded, "Of course, I have."

"Aww…that's so sweet," I said happily.

Angelus rolled his eyes and said, "Stay with me."

"Ok," I said pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

After my mother left to go to New York, I packed a few bags to stay at Angelus' house. When it became dark, Angelus came to the house.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Angelus asked.

"Yea, I do," I answered pointing at the bags.

Angelus grabbed the bags and took them to his car.

* * *

"I will take your bags to the bedroom. Then, I will give you a full tour of the house," Angelus informed me.

After he took my bags to the bedroom, he returned downstairs and began giving me a tour of the house. Even though I had been in the mansion many times, I spent most of my time in Angelus' bedroom.

As we walked into the kitchen, Angelus said, "I had the maid stock the refrigerator with food. If there is anything that you want, you can let me know and I will tell her."

"You live alone," I pointed out. "Why do you need a maid?"

"I hired her because Spike and Dru were slobs. I decided not to fire her after Spike and Dru stayed in Europe because I hoped that you would be hanging around here," Angelus admitted.

I smiled, "Aww…you have been so sweet lately."

Angelus rolled his eyes at my comment, but he pulled closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist to kiss me.

Before the kiss could lead anywhere, my stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Angelus asked.

"I didn't know that you could cook," I said with surprise.

"I have been around for over 200 years," Angelus reminded me. "I got bored. What do you want me to cook?"

"Surprise me," I responded.

"While I make dinner, you should go upstairs and unpack your stuff," Angelus said.

"That's a good idea," I agreed before I went upstairs to unpack.

After I finished unpacking, I returned to the kitchen which smelled fantastic.

"Dinner is almost ready," Angelus announced.

"What are you cooking for me?" I wondered looking at the food.

"Shrimp Alfredo with garlic bread," Angelus answered.

"My breath is going to reek," I pointed out grabbing a canned coke from the refrigerator.

Angelus looked at me as if I was crazy and said, "I don't care."

Angelus took a plate from the cabinet and placed a helping of pasta on it with two piece of garlic bread. After he handed the plate of pasta to me, I sat down at the dining room table and began eating.

"Mmm…" I moaned in appreciation. "This is so good."

Angelus sat down in the chair beside me and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"You are so getting laid tonight," I said taking another bite of the pasta.

Angelus chuckled, "In that case, I will cook dinner for you every night."

When I finished eating, I rinsed the plate out and placed in the dishwasher.

I walked over to Angelus and put my arms around his neck, "Thank you for making me dinner. It was delicious."

"You're welcome," Angelus replied wrapping his arms around my waist. "Now, you said something about getting laid."

"Did I?" I asked knowingly.

"Yea, you did," Angelus said pulling my lips to his.

* * *

After I woke up the next morning, I jumped in the shower. I fixed my hair and put on some clothes. When I went into the kitchen to get breakfast, I saw the maid cooking. She was a short, older lady with dark brown hair.

"Hello," the maid greeted me. "You must be Miss Summers. I'm Grace, the maid."

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Buffy," I said with a smile.

"I'm making you breakfast. Do you like ham and cheese omelets?" Grace asked.

"Yea," I replied sitting down at the bar.

While she made the omelet, Grace and I discussed our lives. She was a really nice lady who made delicious food.


	11. Secrets & Lies

**Secrets & Lies**

I heard the sound of my alarm which woke me out of my peaceful sleep. It had been two months since school had started and fall had arrived.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I immediately went to the library to talk to Giles.

"Demonic activity has begun to increase again," Giles stated.

"Hello to you too, Giles," I replied.

"Hello Buffy," Giles greeted me.

"What do you think is going on?" I wondered.

"I don't know," Giles responded. "Do you mind speaking with Angelus about it?"

"I will talk to him," I agreed before the bell rang. "I have to get to class."

* * *

When I arrived at the mansion, I expected Angelus to be there, but he was not. After waiting for him for an hour, Angelus finally showed up.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey," Angelus replied.

"Where have you been?" I wondered.

"I had to get some blood from the blood bank," Angelus answered.

I looked at his hands to see that he was not carrying any blood bags.

"You do not have any blood bags," I pointed out.

"I just needed blood tonight," Angelus replied.

I knew that he was lying, but I decided not to say anything about it.

"Do you know who is behind the increase in demonic activity?" I asked.

Angelus shook his head, "No. I will look into it though."

"Thanks," I responded getting up from the sofa and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Angelus questioned.

"I am going to go home. It has been a long day. I'm tired," I lied.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow," Angelus said with hope.

I nodded, "Yea, you will."

* * *

I had a hard time going to sleep. I knew that Angelus was hiding something from me because he was lying about the blood bank. I just hoped that he had not reverted back to his old ways. I need to find out before it was too late.

* * *

After school ended, I went to the mansion to find out if Angelus was planning anything. I knew that he slept like the dead, so he would not hear me.

I went into the study and looked through his desk, but I did not find anything of importance. Then, I walked into the hidden room behind the bookcase. Angelus still did not know that I knew about the room. Apparently, I took a seat at the desk that had papers and books stacked on it. Everything was written in a foreign language, so I could not read it.

Giles could translate it, but I did not want him to know that Angelus was planning something. However, I needed to know the truth

I grabbed the papers and books to take them to the school library.

* * *

"I found these in Angelus' hidden room. I can't read them, so I need you to translate them for me," I informed Giles putting the papers and books in front of him.

"What's going on?" Giles asked with concern.

"Angelus lied to me last night, so I decided to find out why. I need to know what he is planning before it's too late," I explained.

"I will make copies of the material and translate it," Giles said.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Giles replied.

After Giles made copies of the materials, I returned the papers and books to the hidden room and went home. I was not in the mood to deal with Angelus because I knew that he was hiding something from me.


	12. Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

After school was over, I went into the library.

"Were you able to translate those papers and books?" I asked Giles.

"Yes, I was," Giles answered.

"What is he planning?" I wondered.

"Apparently, Angelus is searching for the Queen of the Vampires. If he drinks her blood, Angelus will be extremely powerful and have the ability to walk in the sunlight," Giles replied.

"That doesn't seem like a big deal," I said with relief.

"It is a big deal because if Angelus drinks the Queen's blood, she could awaken and wreak havoc on the Earth. Her insatiable appetite for blood could expose the supernatural to the world and endanger all of the humans. However, you will be in the greatest danger because of your blood," Giles explained.

"I wonder if Angelus knows," I stated hoping that he did not.

"Honestly, I do not think he does," Giles responded.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Angelus sitting on the sofa after he woke up and came downstairs.

"Hey," Angelus said with surprise. "I'm glad to see you. I thought you were mad at me."

"I am mad at you. You lied to me the other night when you said that you went to the blood bank," I said knowingly. "Do not even try to deny it. I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something from me."

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Angelus apologized.

"I don't want to hear your apology," I said angrily. "You're still hiding stuff from me like this bullshit about the Queen of the Vampires."

"How do you know about that?" Angelus asked.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "What matters is that it's true."

"I'm looking for the Queen's tomb, so I can drink her blood and walk in the sunlight," Angelus stated.

"I already know that," I informed him. "Did you know that if you drink her blood that she could awaken and I will be her first target because I have the most powerful blood in the world?"

"I knew that there was a possibility that she would wake up. However, if I take a little bit of her blood, she might not awaken," Angelus defended himself.

"Would you be willing to bet my life on it?" I questioned getting off the sofa and standing in front of him.

"Buffy, I am doing this for you. For us," Angelus replied.

"Angelus, you are a vampire who cannot walk into the sunlight and will live longer than I will. I have accepted that fact and wouldn't change it because I love you," I confessed.

"I love you too," Angelus admitted. "That is why I am doing this."

"If you find do this, you and I will be finished," I informed him.

"I don't like ultimatums," Angelus responded.

"Forget the ultimatum. You have already made up your mind. We are over," I replied walking out of the mansion.


	13. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

"Did you speak with Angelus?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"What happened if you do not mind my asking?" Giles wondered.

"I broke up with him," I responded. "He knew the risks, but he claimed it was for us. I didn't want to hear it. Would you keep this between us?"

Giles nodded, "Of course."

"You and Angelus broke up," Willow said with surprise.

"What did the asshole do?" Xander asked.

"Xander, that's not helping," Willow scolded him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for class.

* * *

I did not want to cry over the breakup, so I decided to take my anger out on vampires. The first week after our breakup, I patrolled every night until I was exhausted.

Before I walked into the library, I heard the gang talking about me.

"I am worried about Buffy," Willow stated. "She has been patrolling every night this week. She has been coming to school looking exhausted."

"Everyone deals with breakups in different ways," Giles pointed out.

"She is not dealing with the breakup, Giles," Willow replied.

I was not in the mood to hear Willow lecture me, so I decided to go home and take a nap.

* * *

After I woke up from my nap, I saw a folded piece of paper lying on my nightstand. I grabbed the piece of paper and opened it. The letter was from Angelus.

_Buffy,_

_I am going out of town for a few weeks, so you can have time to deal with everything. I hope that you change your mind about our breakup. I was doing everything for you. I love you._

_-Angelus_

I crumbled the letter up in my hand and threw it in the wastebasket. I felt as if my heart was breaking and the tears finally fell from my eyes.


	14. Stomach Virus

**Stomach Virus**

After I woke up Saturday morning, I hopped in the shower. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on comfortable clothes. When I went downstairs, I found my mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," my mom said happily.

"Good morning. The food smells good," I stated sitting down on the barstool.

My mom placed pancakes with bacon on a plate in front of me. She also poured me a glass of orange juice for me. As soon as the smell of the orange juice hit my nose, I felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to puke.

"Buffy, are you alright?" My mom asked with concern coming into the bathroom.

"I must be coming down with something," I replied flushing the toilet.

I grabbed the mouthwash under the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Maybe you should go and lie down for a while," my mom suggested.

"You're right," I agreed before I went upstairs to lie down in the bed.

* * *

"Buffy," my mother said causing me to wake up.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my mother with confusion, "I didn't realize that I fell asleep."

"Are you feeling any better?" My mother asked.

"I'm not sick at my stomach," I replied.

"I have to run to the gallery. I left you a bowl of grilled chicken salad in the refrigerator since you didn't get to eat breakfast," my mother informed.

"Thank you," I said gratefully since I was starving.

"You're welcome. I will be back in a few hours," my mother said before she left the house.

I got out of the bed and went downstairs to eat the grilled chicken salad that my mother left in the refrigerator.

* * *

After I finished eating, I went into the family room and watched television. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up to find Willow sitting in the loveseat watching television.

"Hey Sleepyhead," Willow said cheerfully.

"Hey," I greeted her. "What time is it?"

"7:30," Willow replied.

"I have been asleep for five hours," I said with surprise. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you here?"

"Your mom's assistant messed up some stuff at the gallery and she had to fix it, so she asked me to come over here and keep an eye on you," Willow explained. "She gave me money for pizza."

The idea of eating pizza made my stomach turn.

"Ugh…no," I replied.

"We can get Chinese," Willow pointed out.

I nodded in agreement, "Chinese sounds good."


	15. Surge of Hormones

**Surge of Hormones**

As I walked through the dark alley, I began to sense Angelus' presence. He had left two weeks ago to give me time to think and change my mind.

I stopped walking and stated, "I haven't changed my mind about our breakup."

"Do you think it's strange that we can sense when we are around each other?" Angelus asked coming out of the shadows.

"I thought it was a slayer-vampire thing," I replied.

"It's not. I have been around other slayers and I could never sense their presences," Angelus informed me.

After I turned to look Angelus, I felt a surge of hormones rush through my body and I wanted to jump his bones.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Angelus wondered with concern.

I smirked and walked towards him, "I feel great."

I wrapped my arms around Angelus' neck and pulled him into a kiss. It must have caught him by surprise because it took him a few seconds to respond.

Within seconds, Angelus pinned me against the wall of a building kissing me passionately. However, the smell of his cologne hit me and caused me to become nauseous. I pushed Angelus off of me and threw up on the ground.

"Buffy," Angelus said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Your cologne made me sick," I responded wiping my mouth.

"I'm not wearing any cologne. I just took a shower before I left the house," Angelus informed me.

"I still must have the stomach flu," I said.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Angelus questioned.

I shook my head, "No."

"You need to go to the doctor," Angelus pointed out.

"Shut up," I said angrily punching him in the face causing him to fly across the alley.

"Ouch!" Angelus said in pain. "What the hell was that for? When do you become that strong?"

"I honestly don't know. I just got really pissed off," I said with confusion. "I need to go."

I left the alley and went home.


	16. Worst Christmas Present Ever

**Worst Christmas Present Ever**

When I went to the doctor's office that afternoon, the nurse asked me a few standard questions, did a urine test, and took some blood from me. After a thirty minute wait in the exam room, the doctor walked into the exam room looking at my file.

"Buffy, according to your blood work and urine test, you appear to be healthy. However, you are pregnant," the doctor said shocking me.

"What?" I asked to be sure that I heard him correctly.

"You are pregnant," the doctor repeated.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm positive. The nurse did a pregnancy test and ran your blood work twice. You are definitely pregnant," the doctor answered.

* * *

I could not believe that I was pregnant. Angel told me that vampires could not have children, so there was not a chance I could be pregnant. Maybe I had cancer. I saw a special on television about a woman who believed that she was pregnant, but it turned out to be cancer. There were so many things going through my mind right now.

* * *

Every time I would sense Angelus' presence, I would go in the opposite direction because I was avoiding him. I was not ready to tell him that I was pregnant. However, I knew that I would have to tell him eventually.

Angelus made sure that I did not avoid him tonight.

"You have been avoiding me," Angelus pointed out.

"I'm not avoiding you," I lied. "I just don't want to see you."

"Something's different," Angelus stated.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered.

"I can smell it. You smell different," Angelus said.

"That's weird," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Anyways, I have been trying to see you, so I could give you your Christmas present," Angelus informed me.

I smiled, "You got me a Christmas present?"

"Yes, I did. It's at the house, so I will bring it with me later," Angelus said.

"We can get it now," I suggested.

"Ok, come on," Angelus said.

When we walked into the house, Angelus went into another room and came back with the present.

"I bought it while a few months ago," Angelus stated handing the present to me.

I sat down on the sofa and unwrapped the present to see a blue box. When I opened the box, I saw a beautiful blue sapphire ring.

"I'm not proposing. I guess you would call it a promise ring," Angelus explained.

I began to cry and said, "It's so beautiful."

Angelus wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Angelus replied.

I sighed, "I have something to tell you. It's really important."

"What is it?" Angelus asked with concern.

"I went to the doctor last week because I was still sick. I thought it was a stomach virus, but it turns out that I'm pregnant with your baby," I admitted.

"What?" Angelus questioned with surprise.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"Vampire can't have children," Angelus reminded me.

"Apparently, they can because I'm having a baby with you," I replied.

"Wow," Angelus said with shock. "This is…"

"The worst Christmas present ever," I finished for him.

Angelus shook his head, "No, it's not. However, we do need to find out what is going on. There is a doctor who deals with supernatural stuff. She may be able to give us some answers. I will make some calls and see if I can get in touch with her."


	17. In a Heartbeat

**The Beating of the Heart**

"Hey," I greeted Angelus walking into the mansion.

"Hey. I'm glad you are here. I was about to come and find you. I found the doctor. She will be here tonight at 8," Angelus informed.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "That is in an hour."

"Her name is Dr. Florence Young. She is a psychic with multiple abilities which means she may be able to sense things about the baby. She is just going to talk to us tonight. She will want us to come to her office within the next few days," Angelus explained.

An hour later, a dark-haired woman knocked on the door.

"Thank you for coming," Angelus said gratefully.

"You're welcome," the woman replied.

"Buffy, this is Dr. Florence Young. Florence, this is Buffy Summers," Angelus introduced.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Miss Summer. I was curious to know when I was going to meet the famous slayer," Dr. Young said.

"Florence, we expect extremely discreet about this matter. We do not want this information to get into the wrong hands," Angelus informed her.

Dr. Young nodded in understanding, "I am just like every other physician. My patient's information is confidential."

"Buffy is pregnant with my child. However, vampires cannot have children," Angelus pointed out.

"Come to my office tomorrow night after sunset. I will run tests on all of you including the baby. Also, I will do an ultrasound which should give us answers," Dr. Young explained.

* * *

After we arrived at Dr. Young's office, a nurse took Angelus and me into an exam room. She drew blood from Angelus and me and explained that Dr. Young would take a sample from the baby.

When she came into the exam room with an ultrasound machine, Dr. Young asked me to lie back on the exam table and lift up my shirt. After I did as she said, Dr. Young squirted gel on the ultrasound probe and glided across my stomach.

Dr. Young examined the screen and asked, "Do you want to see your baby?"

After Angelus and I nodded, Dr. Young turned the screen in our direction.

Dr. Young pointed to a large dot on the screen and said, "That is your baby who looks healthy."

Suddenly, a thumping sound resounded throughout the room.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is the baby's heartbeat. The heartbeat is slower than a normal baby's heartbeat, but I believe that is normal under the circumstances. You are six week pregnant. Your due date appears to be in late July, but there is possibility that it could sooner," Dr. Young replied. "Now it is time for the hard part."

Dr. Young explained to Angelus and me in great detail the procedure and risks of taking a blood sample from the baby and made sure that we still wanted to do it. Angelus and I agreed that we did want it to happen.

The nurse who had been standing in the corner of the exam room took the probe from Dr. Young and kept it placed on my stomach. Dr. Young slowly inserted the needle in my belly button and took a blood sample from the baby. After she was finished, Dr. Young handed a white towel to me to clean off the gel from the ultrasound probe.

"It usually takes a week to get the results. I will let both of you know as soon as I get them. Also, here is the first picture of your baby," Dr. Young informed us giving me an ultrasound photo.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Dr. Young smiled before she walked out of the room.

* * *

A week later, I stopped by the mansion to see if Angelus had heard anything from Dr. Young.

When I came into the mansion, Angelus sighed with relief, "I'm glad you're here. Dr. Young called me. She said the test results. She will be here in an hour."

Within an hour, Dr. Young came to the house with a file folder in her hand and took a seat on the sofa.

"Here is the deal with your baby. From what I understand, the child is half-human and half-vampire which means that when it is born, it will live off food and blood. Also, I believe that you will need to consume blood during the pregnancy. If you do not, you are likely to become weaker," Dr. Young explained.

"Eww…" I said with disgust.

"I know it's disgusting, but you have to do for your health and the baby's health. I will also prescribe prenatal vitamins to you. Be sure take one every day. Since this is supernatural pregnancy, I assume that I will be dealing with your medical care," Dr. Young said.

I nodded, "Yes, you will."

"That's great. I will need to see you next month around the same time to do another ultrasound," Dr. Young informed me.

"Thank you, Dr. Young," I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. If you need me before you see me next month, here is my card," Dr. Young said handing a business card to me. "Call me if you need anything or have any questions."

Dr. Young left the house leaving me alone with Angelus.

"It looks like we are going to be parents," Angelus said with surprise.

I nodded, "Yea, it does. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out," Angelus said supportively.

My stomach growled signaling that I was hungry.

"Have you eaten today?" Angelus questioned.

"I ate lunch at school," I answered.

"I will make you dinner. What do you want to eat?" Angelus wondered.

"Do you have a steak?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Angelus replied.

"I want a steak cooked rare," I admitted.

"The blood cravings must be kicking because you usually eat your steaks cooked medium well," Angelus pointed out going into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Angelus walked into the family room with a steak, baked potato, and roll on a plate.

"Here you go," Angelus said sitting the plate in front of me.

I immediately began eating the food and moaned, "Mmm…this is so good."

After I finished eating, Angelus took the plate into the kitchen and returned to the living room.

"Thank you for everything," I said appreciatively. "You have been so supportive through all of this mess."

"You don't have to thank me. This is my baby too," Angelus reminded me.

"What happened with the Queen?" I wondered.

"I didn't go through with it. After you broke up with me, I threw all of the papers and books in the fireplace," Angelus informed me.

"I thought that was the reason why you went out of town," I said with surprise.

"I went out of town because Spike and Dru went off the grid. I found them in Portugal," Angelus explained.

"Why didn't you do it? You would have become very powerful and could walk in sunlight," I pointed out.

"I love you more than anything in the universe. Being a powerful vampire and walking in the sunlight is not worth it to me if I lose you," Angelus said lovingly making me heart melt.

I got off the sofa and walked over to Angelus. I put my hand on his cheek and said, "I love you too more than anything."

Angelus smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. He slowly moved his lips towards mine. However, Angelus was moving too slow for me, so I just put my hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I want you now," I said ripping his navy blue button-up shirt open and pushing it off his shoulders.

Angelus pulled my shirt over my head and threw it in the floor. He picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs in the bedroom.


	18. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday, Buffy**

Angelus and I were planning to tell Giles about the pregnancy today.

"Hello Angelus. Hello Buffy," Giles said with surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be out with Xander and Willow celebrating your birthday at the Bronze."

"Angelus and I are going to meet up with them later. We actually wanted to talk to you about something that is really important," I informed him causing a look of concern to appear on Giles' face.

"Have a seat," Giles said pointing to the chairs.

Angelus, Giles, and I sat down at a table.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant with Angelus' baby."

A shocked expression formed on Giles' face and he was speechless for a few minutes.

"Giles, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"How is it possible that you are pregnant? Vampires can't have children," Giles pointed out.

"We believed the same thing until this happened. However, we are having a baby," Angelus said.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Giles wondered.

"Yes, I have been going to Dr. Young. She specializes in supernatural occurrences," I replied.

"What did she say about the child?" Giles questioned.

"The baby is due in July, but it can come earlier. The baby is half-human and half-vampire. She believes that it will live off food and blood. I also have to drink blood during the pregnancy, so I won't be weak. That is all she knows about the pregnancy," I explained.

"Buffy, this is extraordinary. However, I am concerned about the effects of the pregnancy on your life. You are going to have to deal with a great deal of changes," Giles reminded me.

I nodded in agreement, "I know, but I will deal with it."

"Since you are pregnant, you need to cut back on patrolling and I will help any way that I can," Giles assured me. "I also will do some research on the matter to see if I can find anything about it."

"I will also be helping her with patrolling," Angelus informed Giles.

"That would be great," Giles said

* * *

After talking to Giles, Angelus and I headed to the Bronze.

"One down, Five more to go," I said walking down the street with Angelus.

"Are you sure that you want to tell them tonight?" Angelus asked.

"Yea," I replied. "I should tell them now rather than later."

Angelus and I walked into the Bronze.

"Are you ready for this?" Angelus wondered.

I nodded, "As ready as I will ever be."

After I told my friends about my pregnancy, each one of them had different reactions. Xander freaked out while Willow tried to be happy for us. Cordelia reminded me that I was going to get fat and Oz sat there quietly.

* * *

After my eventful birthday celebration at the Bronze, Angelus and I went to the mansion.

While I sat down on the sofa in the family room, Angelus went into another room. When he returned the family room, Angelus took a seat beside him. I finally noticed that he had two boxes in his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Babe," Angelus said handing the boxes to me.

I smiled and opened the largest box first to see a sword. I laughed at the gift because it seemed appropriate considering our relationship.

"I love it," I said holding up the sword.

Angelus chuckled, "I thought you would. It is an ancient sword used by warrior women in battle."

I put the sword back into the box and said, "It's perfect."

"You should open your other gift," Angelus reminded me.

I opened the other gift to see a blue sapphire necklace that matched my ring and said, "It's beautiful."

"I got it because it matched your ring," Angelus informed me.

I put my hand on Angelus cheek and pull his lips to mine, "Thank you."

"There are many other ways you can thank me," Angelus said cheekily.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who wanted to see the reactions of Buffy's friends, I wanted to apologize for not writing it out. I didn't want to seem repetitive in the story.


	19. Mother-Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:** I have decided to write that Buffy's mother already knows about the slayer/vampire situation.

**Mother Daughter Bonding**

While I was in Angelus' bedroom at the mansion, I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach. There was a slight bulge from the pregnancy, but it was not noticeable yet.

"You are starting to show," Angelus said putting his hands on my growing belly.

"I know. I can tell because none of my clothes fit anymore," I replied putting my hand over his hands.

"You need to tell your mother about us and the baby," Angelus reminded me.

"I have it all planned out. I am going to spend the day with her, so we can have some mother, daughter bonding time. Then, bam! I'm going to tell her," I explained.

Angelus chuckled, "It sounds like a good plan."

* * *

After I woke up, I got dressed and went downstairs. I found my mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Mom," I greeted her.

"Hey Sweetie," my mother replied with a warm smile.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked.

"I have no plans," my mother answered.

"Do you wanna hang out with me? Since you have been working so much, you and I haven't spent a lot of time together," I pointed out.

"I would love to hang out with you," my mother said happily.

* * *

My mother and I had a wonderful day. We went shopping, got pedicures, and ate lunch. However, I knew that this wonderful day would not last long because I had to tell my mother that I was dating Angelus and having a baby with him.

When we returned to the house, my mother said, "I had a wonderful time today, Buffy. We should hang out more often."

"Yea, we should," I agreed.

I took a deep breath, "Mom, I have something to tell you."

"What it is, Buffy?" My mom asked with concern.

"Do you remember Angelus?" I wondered.

My mother nodded, "Your vampire ex-boyfriend who acted like a psychopath. Yea, I remember him."

"Well, he has changed. He is acting like a psycho anymore," I said.

"Buffy, get to the point," my mother said.

"Angelus and I are back together and I'm pregnant with his baby," I blurted out.

"You're pregnant!" My mother exclaimed angrily. "How could you be so irresponsible? Do you have any idea the responsibility that comes with having a baby?"

"I know that being a mom is going to be a huge responsibility, but I am taking responsibility for it. I am having this baby and I am going to raise it," I informed her.

"Is Angelus involved?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, he is," I answered. "He has been very supportive during the pregnancy."

My mother breathed a sigh of relief, "What about your prenatal care? Angelus is a vampire, so this is a strange situation."

"I am seeing a doctor that specializes in supernatural stuff. She is great," I said.

"When is the baby due?" My mother wondered.

"July, but it could be earlier considering the situation," I replied.

"Buffy, I'm not thrilled about this pregnancy at all, but I will support you through it," my mother assured me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said with a smile.

"Since you are having a baby with Angelus, he needs to come over here for dinner this week," my mother informed me.

"I will tell him," I responded.

"Did you tell your mother about the pregnancy?" Angelus asked when I walked into the mansion.

"Yea, I told her," I answered. "She took it better than I expected. She wants you to come to the house on Sunday for dinner."

"Ok, I will be there," Angelus assured me.

I pecked his lips and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Angelus said deepening the kiss.

* * *

At dinner on Sunday, everything actually went better than I expected which was relieving. Angelus was respectful towards my mother, but he was direct and honest with her. My mother was also very direct with Angelus and made it clear to him that he better take care of me and our baby.


	20. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Since my mother had gone out of town, I had the house to myself for the first time in two months. After learning about my pregnancy, my mother stopped traveling for work, so she could be there for me. However, I had gotten used to her traveling that I felt as if she was smothering me. When she mentioned that her boss wanted her to go to San Diego to help an art gallery with a showing, I told her to do it.

I decided to spend the night at my house with Angelus watching television and pigging out on take-out.

"Babe," Angelus called out walking into the house.

I came down the stairs and greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"What did you bring me?" I asked looking at the bags.

"I brought you a spinach salad with milk," Angelus answer.

"Eww….I'm not eating that," I said disgusted.

Angelus chuckled, "I brought you a bacon cheeseburger and chili cheese fries with cherry cobbler."

"That sounds yummy," I said going into the family room.

While I flipped on the television and popped in the movie, Angelus took the food out of the bag and placed it on the table. As the movie began, I sat down on the sofa beside Angelus and started eating dinner.

"Buffy, will you move in with me?" Angelus asked.

Angelus had mentioned us living together a few times. However, he had never asked me about it, so his question took me by surprise.

"Do you think we should live together? It's a big step," I pointed out.

"Buffy, you already stay at my house most of the time anyway. Plus, we have a baby on the way. That is a bigger deal than living together," Angelus reminded me.

"You're right," I agreed. "When my mom gets back from her trip, I will talk to her about it."

"Now, shut up," I commanded playfully. "This is the best part of the movie."

After my mother returned home from her trip, she and I discussed my living with Angelus. My mother agreed that it would be for the best.

"I thought we were going to mansion," I commented when I noticed that he was driving in the wrong direction.

"I have a surprise for you," Angelus informed me.

"What kind of surprise?" I wondered.

"A surprise that I think you will love," Angelus replied with a smile.

While Angelus drove, I got lost in my thoughts until the car came to a stop.

"For me to show you the surprise, I need you to close your eyes," Angelus said stopping the car at the end of a concrete driveway.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I have been planning this surprise since we started dating and I don't want to ruin it, so please close your eyes," Angelus pleaded.

I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes. Angelus guided me out of the car and started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Angelus said, "You can open your eyes now."

When I opened by my eyes, I saw a beautiful two-story red brick house.

"Whose house is this?" I questioned with curiosity.

"This is our house," Angelus answered. "Constructed started this summer. It is completely done and fully furnished."

I looked at Angelus as if he was crazy, "This is our house?"

Angelus nodded, "Yea."

"It's amazing," I said with wonder.

"Wait until you see the inside," Angelus commented taking my hand and guiding me inside the house.

Angelus gave me a tour of the entire house. There was five spacious bedrooms with private bathrooms and two guest bathrooms. The house also had a large back porch, study for Angelus, workout room for my training, and playroom for the baby. I absolutely loved the house because it was perfect.

I smiled, "I love this place. It's so perfect. What about the mansion?"

"Spike and Dru bought the mansion from me, but they are only going to stay in it when they are in town," Angelus explained.

"That's great," I replied.

"Welcome home, Babe," Angelus said throwing me over his shoulder.

"Angelus!" I squealed in excitement as he carried me into our new bedroom and threw me down on the bed.


	21. The Name Game

**The Name Game**

I was in the closet looking for clothes to wear, but none of my clothes fit anymore.

"Ugh…nothing fits anymore," I yelled with frustration.

"I think it's time for you to get maternity clothes," Angelus said.

"I don't want to get maternity clothes. It will make me feel fat," I said pouting.

"You are not fat. You are six months pregnant," Angelus pointed out.

I huffed, "I know."

"We can go shopping after the doctor's appointment," Angelus suggested.

I smiled at the idea of shopping, "Ok."

* * *

Angelus and I went to Dr. Young's office for an ultrasound. Dr. Young mentioned that we may be able to find out the sex of the baby which made us both excited.

As Dr. Young glided the ultrasound probe across my baby bump, she examined the screen.

"Can you figure the sex of the baby?" Angelus asked with hope.

"Yea, I know the sex of the baby," Dr. Young answered.

"Tell us," Angelus said impatiently.

Dr. Young smiled, "You are having a boy."

I looked over at Angelus to see his reaction to the news. Angelus looked as if he had conquered the world.

"We are having a boy," Angelus said with enthusiasm.

After we got home from shopping, I took a seat on the sofa. Angelus went into his office and returned to the family room with a book in his hand. He sat down beside me and propped my legs on his.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the book.

"It's a book full of baby names," Angelus answered opening the book. "We need to pick a name for our son."

"First of all, we need to figure out if we are going which last name we are going to give the baby," I reminded him. "Summers or Connor? You technically do not exist."

"Actually, I do. I had my lawyer do paperwork a few years ago," Angelus informed me.

"Ok, the baby's last name will be Connor," I replied.

Angelus started listed off names that I hated. When we could not settle on a name, I became frustrated.

"This is so frustrating. We are never going to agree on a name. Give me that book," I said grabbing the book out of his hand.

I flipped through the pages of the book and saw a name that I loved.

"What do you think about the name, Aidan?" I wondered.

"I like it," Angelus responded.

I sighed in relief, "Then, it's settled we are going to name the baby, Aidan."

"We still have to pick a middle name," Angelus pointed out.

"Oh my god! This is going to take forever," I said with frustration.

* * *

While I was at school, I stopped by the library to talk to Giles.

"Hello Buffy," Giles greeted me.

"Hi Giles," I replied happily.

"You seem cheerful," Giles observed.

"I am cheerful. I just found out that I am having a baby boy," I informed Giles.

Giles smiled, "Congratulations. Have you and Angelus picked a name yet?"

"We are going to name the baby, Aidan," I answered.

"That is good name," Giles responded.

"Did you manage to find out the information that I needed?" I wondered.

Giles nodded, "Yes, I did. It is located in a tomb, but it should not be too difficult to get."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. "I need to get it before Angelus wakes up."

"Good luck. Be careful," Giles called out as I walked out of the library.

By the time that I managed to get the item, it was dark outside and I knew Angelus would be worried.

When I walked in the door, Angelus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" Angelus questioned with concern. "I have called your cell phone like ten times."

"Babe, I'm fine. I just had to do something," I answered.

"What was it?" Angelus wondered.

"I had to get something for you," I replied.

"What did you get me?" Angelus asked with curiosity.

I pulled the item out of my pocket and handed it to him, "This."

Angelus took the item and examined it, "This is the Gem of Amoura. Vampires have been looking for this ring for centuries. How did you get it?"

"Giles helped me find it. It was located in a tomb right here in Sunnydale. You wanted to walk in the sun, so I decided to find this ring for you," I explained.

Angelus slipped the ring on his finger and said, "Thank you."

I smiled at his reaction, "You're welcome."

When I returned home from school, I was surprised to see that Angelus was awake because I did not expect his sleeping schedule to change so quickly. Plus, he was wearing a gray tank top with blue jeans covered in blue paint which made him look rugged and handsome.

"What are you doing awake and why are you covered in blue paint?" I asked checking him out.

"I have a ring that allows me to walk around in the sunlight, so I want to keep the same schedule as you. Also, I just finished painting the nursery," Angelus answered.

I suddenly started to feel as if my hormones were going crazy and wetness began to pool between legs. Angelus must have smelled my arousal because a smirk appeared on his face.

"You look hot," I complimented walking over to him.

Angelus continued to smirk, "Really?"

"I want you now," I said jumping in his arms and pulling his lips to mine.

Angelus chuckled and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of the name that they picked for the baby? I know that it is common name now, but back in the 1990s, it was not. Plus, I have always liked the name.


	22. Labor Pains

**Labor Pains**

I was awakened in the middle of the night by a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Angelus asked with worry.

"I think something is wrong with the baby," I answered in a panicked tone.

"I will call Dr. Young," Angelus said grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand.

I felt another sharp pain and yelled, "Fuck! It hurts."

I heard Angelus speaking to Dr. Young and hang up the phone.

"She will be here in ten minutes. You need to take deep breaths, Buffy. Everything will be alright," Angelus tried to assure me.

A few minutes later, I saw Dr. Young come into the bedroom.

"Buffy, I need you to lay back. I need to check and see if you are in labor," Dr. Young informed me.

After Dr. Young checked to see if I was in labor, she said, "You are not dilated at all, but I need to do an ultrasound to see if something is wrong with the baby."

Dr. Young called someone on her cell phone and asked them to bring the ultrasound machine into the house. A nurse came into the bedroom with the ultrasound and set it up for Dr. Young. Once everything was set up, Dr. Young glided the ultrasound probe across my stomach and looked at the screen.

"Is the baby alright?" I asked with concern.

"The baby appears to be fine. I believe that the pain is Braxton-Hicks contraction. It is the body's way of getting ready for the birth. However, I need to keep a close eye on you within the next few weeks because the baby is almost fully developed which means that he could be here soon," Dr. Young explained.

"What about the pain?" Angelus questioned.

"She needs to take deep breaths and avoid stress," Dr. Young answered. "No more patrolling either, Buffy."

* * *

After an hour, the pain finally subsided and went to sleep. I hoped that the pain would not start again because I had my high school graduation ceremony the next day. Because of the ring, Angelus would get to be there which made me happy. My high school graduation was long and tedious, but I was glad to be finished with high school. I felt as if it would never end.

Angelus had decided to be nice and threw a small graduation celebration at our house.

While I was talking to Giles at the celebration, I felt as if I had just pissed on myself and I knew that my water had broken.

"Oh shit. My water just broke," I said in panic.

"I will go and get Angelus," Giles said walking away from me.

A few minutes later, Angelus appeared by my side and took my hand.

"Buffy, we have to meet Dr. Young at hospital," Angelus informed.

I nodded in understanding, "Ok."

"Giles, will you take care of everyone leaving and call Joyce?" Angelus asked.

"Of course," Giles replied. "I will take care of everything. You take her to the hospital."

Angelus guided me to the car and drove me to the hospital. Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia followed behind us and waited in the lobby while Angelus and I were escorted to an exam room.

* * *

After 25 hours of labor, I finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Aidan Patrick Connor. I was completely exhausted, but I was happy. After I held Aidan for the first time, I did not want to let go, but I had to get some rest.

When I woke up, I saw Angelus holding Aidan and cooing at him. It made my heart melt.

"That's a beautiful picture," I said with a smile.

"He is so perfect," Angelus said gazing at Aidan with love in his eyes. "You did a great job."

I nodded in agreement, "I did."

"Do you want to hold him?" Angelus asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Angelus slowly handed my newborn son to me.

I stared at Aidan and said, "I never thought that I could love someone this much with the exception of you."

"I didn't either," Angelus responded standing beside me. "How do you feel?"

I smiled, "Happy."

"I love you," Angelus said gently kissing me.

"I love you too," I replied looking into his eyes.


	23. The Question of Marriage

**The Question of Marriage**

Aidan was the perfect baby. He slept throughout the night and did well on his feeding schedule. Plus, Aidan was the cutest baby ever. He had thick brown hair with dark brown eyes. He looked exactly like Angelus.

Six weeks after I gave birth, Angelus took Aidan and me to Dr. Young's office for a checkup.

"How is Aidan's feeding habits?" Dr. Young asked.

"He drinks a bottle every two hours. We are mixing the formula and blood in a bottle, so we can make sure that he is getting enough of each item," I answered.

After she finished examining Aidan, Dr. Young said, "Aidan is developing well. He is a healthy and happy baby."

Dr. Young handed Aidan to Angelus and said, "Now, it's time for your exam, Buffy."

After I lay down on the exam table, Dr. Young began to examine me.

"You have completely healed from the birth," Dr. Young informed me.

"Can we have sex now?" Angelus wondered hopefully.

Dr. Young chuckled, "Yes, you can start having sex again."

"Finally!" Angelus exclaimed happily.

* * *

As he crawled into the bed, Angelus said, "It took 20 minutes of rocking, but Aidan is finally asleep."

"Thank you for putting him to sleep," I said gratefully.

"It's not a problem. I like the father-son bonding," Angelus replied smiling.

I put my hand on his cheek and said, "You are an amazing father."

"When are we going to get married?" Angelus asked surprising me.

"We have never discussed marriage," I pointed out.

"Now, we are," Angelus responded.

"You and I will get married when you get down on one knew with a beautiful diamond ring in your hand and asked me to marry you," I informed him.

Angelus nodded in understanding and said, "Ok, let's have sex now."

I laughed and pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

"Your mother is going to watch Aidan tomorrow night, so we can go out on a date," Angelus informed me walking into the house.

"I think it's too soon for us to leave Aidan with anyone," I replied with uncertainty.

"Buffy, we have not been out on a date in a long time. Plus, we will only be gone for a few hours. Your mother will be watching him, so he will be fine," Angelus assured me.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Dress casually," Angelus replied walking out of the room.

* * *

When we dropped Aidan off at my mother's house, I had hard time leaving him. However, my mother assured me that Aidan would be fine and she would call me if anything happened.

"Where we are going is unconventional," Angelus warned me before we arrived to our destination.

Angelus led me out to the cemetery where there was a table with candlelight and covered silver platters on it.

I chuckled, "Only you would take your girlfriend out to the cemetery for a date."

Angelus smiled, "I know."

Angelus led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me to sit down. After I sat down, Angelus took a seat in the chair across from me. I lifted the lid off the silver platter and saw a slice of pizza.

I busted out in laughter and said, "This is the weirdest date I have ever had, but I like it."

Angelus laughed along with me and replied, "I'm glad you like it.

After I finished eating the slice of pizza, I asked, "What's next?"

Angelus took a deep breath and said, "Marry me."

"What?" I questioned with surprise.

"You asked what was next. I want us to get married," Angelus answered.

Angelus got out of the seat and bent down on his knee. He pulled a blue box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Angelus asked.

I nodded as tears ran down my eyes, "Yes."

Angelus slid the ring on my finger and stood up to kiss me.

"We're getting married!" I exclaimed excitedly between kisses.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am working on a sequel for this story entitled _Catch My Breath_. It takes place five years after Buffy and Angelus get married. Something happens to change their lives and shakes the foundation of their marriage. _Catch My Breath_ will take a darker turn than this story. I have already posted the first two chapters, so check it out. Here is the link to the story: /s/8807397/1/Catch-My-Breath


End file.
